Nerves
by FourEmptySpaces
Summary: He'd finally mustered up enough courage to tell Albus that he liked Rose, and now here he was. About to ask her out. Or, more accurately, about to pass out.


**AN: Written in honor of the fact I'm going on my very first date tomorrow… to see The Avengers. I was told by the lovely young man who asked me to pick the movie, and that's how I roll. xD**

***squeals***

**Ahh I'm so excited!**

**So I channeled that into an oneshot fanfic, like the nerd/dork I am.**

**(This wasn't looked over very good, please ignore mistakes!) **

**-katie4dragons**

The nerves were going to kill him. He was going to just black out and die, right here outside Hogwarts. What a way to go. People would rush over and start yelling. Then someone would have to run to get the Headmaster. All of the other kids would stand and gawk at his dead body while Albus would try to keep them from stepping on his cold unfeeling fingers.

But back on track now.

_He couldn't do it! He couldn't do it!_

He had to.

He'd finally mustered up enough courage to tell Albus that he liked Rose, and now here he was.

About to ask her out.

Or, more accurately, about to pass out.

_Just do it! Suck it up you loser! What's the worst she could do?_

_Uh, I don't know, REJECT ME!_

_Oh just shut up!_

Finally giving in to his inner argument, Scorpius stood up. Taking a deep breath, he nodded his head at Albus and walked towards the lake. Rose was sitting down under a tree near it, reading some massively fat and boring looking book.

…

Albus watched his friend walk over to his cousin, knowing that Scorpius really didn't have to worry like he had been. Albus knew that Rose had liked Scorpius for a while now too. In fact, he was pretty much all she ever wanted to talk about.

It could get annoying at times, so that was why he had urged Scorpius to just get it over with and ask her. Maybe then she could start talking about other things. Or maybe she would just talk about him more.

He should have thought of that earlier. But it was too late to call Scorpius back now.

…

Rose looked up from her book when she heard someone walk up next to her.

She felt a fluttery sensation in her stomach, it was Scorpius!

_Ah! What's he doing over here?_

He was fidgeting with the sleeves of his jacket and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

He finally looked down at her and smiled.

"Hey, Rose."

"Hi! Here, sit down." She said patting the ground beside her. Scorpius slowly sat down next to her, his gaze returning to the ground. Rose lifted her book back up from where she had set it next to her, but before she could begin to read Scorpius started talking.

"Hey Rose?"

"Yes?"

"What are you reading?"

…

_You stupid loser! Why couldn't you ask her! Wimping out at last minute, thats such a cowardly thing to do!_

_Well it's not like I'm a bloody Gryffindor for Christ sake!_

_Ahhh just ask her already! You'll never know unless you try!_

…

After a few minutes of pointless chit chat, Scorpius finally managed to regain his nerve.

"Rose, I have a serous question for you."

"Ask away!"

"Go to Hogsmeade with me?"

There was a slight pause, and Scorpius felt his stomach sink to his knees.

He was being rejected.

His pale cheeks blushed with embarrassment, and he made to stand up.

…

HE HAD ASKED HER OUT!

Rose was so stunned with happiness all she could do was sit and gape at him. He had finally asked! She had liked him for at least two years, and he had finally asked!

She suddenly noticed that he was standing up and beginning to walk away.

"Wait! Scorpius!" she cried out grabbing his wrist and pulling him back.

"Yes! Yes! I'll go with you! I'd love to!" she said, smiling from ear to ear at the look of relief that washed across his face.

"Really?"

Rose starred at him in disbelief.

"Yes really, why would I say it if I didn't mean it?"

An embarrassed smile spread across Scorpius' face and he shrugged. Rose let go of his wrist and looked behind him in Albus' direction.

"You better run back over there Scorpius, it looks like Albus is just dying from not knowing." She said with a smirk.

…

"Well? How'd it go?" Albus whined, tugging on Scorpius' sleeve.

"She said yes." The blond said with a smile.

"Ha! I knew it!"

…

**End of short/random little fic. :)**


End file.
